dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim-N-Gritty (3.5e Sourcebook)/Conditions
Conditions The GnG combat system makes a few changes to the conditions of the core rules and adds a handful of new conditions. Most of these changes occur because the GnG system relies on the Defense mechanic, rather than AC. This section lists only the altered or new conditions. Blinded: The character takes a –2 penalty to Defense, loses his Dexterity and class bonus to Defense (if any), moves at half speed, and takes a –4 penalty on Search checks and on most Strength- and Dexterity-based skill checks. All checks and activities that rely on vision (such as reading and Spot checks) automatically fail. Consider all opponents to have total concealment to the blinded character. Cowering: A cowering character takes a –2 penalty to Defense and loses her Dexterity bonus (if any). Dazed: A dazed creature can take no actions, but has no penalty to Defense. A dazed condition typically lasts 1 round. Dazzled: A dazzled creature takes a –1 penalty on attack rolls, defense rolls, Search checks, and Spot checks. Energy Drained: Each negative level gives a creature the following penalties: –1 penalty on attack rolls, defense rolls, saving throws, skill checks, ability checks; and –1 to effective level (for determining the power, duration, DC, and other details of spells or special abilities). Negative levels do not affect Protection. Flat-Footed: A character who has not yet acted during a combat is flat-footed, not yet reacting normally to the situation. A flat-footed character loses his Dexterity, class, and dodge bonus to Defense (if any) and cannot make attacks of opportunity. Frightened: A frightened creature flees from the source of its fear as best it can. If unable to flee, it may fight. A frightened creature takes a –2 penalty on all attack rolls, defense rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. A frightened creature can use special abilities to flee. Grappling: Engaged in wrestling or some other form of hand-to-hand struggle with one or more attackers. A grappling character can undertake only a limited number of actions. He does not threaten any squares, and loses his Dexterity, class, and dodge bonus to Defense (if any) against opponents he is not grappling. Helpless: A helpless character is paralyzed, held, bound, sleeping, unconscious, or otherwise completely at an opponent’s mercy. A helpless target is treated as having a Dexterity of 0 (–5 modifier). Helpless characters automatically roll a “1” on the d20 for their Defense roll, and they lose all Dexterity, dodge, class, and similar bonuses to Defense. Melee attacks against a helpless target get a +4 bonus (equivalent to attacking a prone target). Ranged attacks get no special bonus against helpless targets. Opponents can sneak attack helpless targets. As a full-round action, an enemy can use a melee weapon to deliver a coup de grace to a helpless foe. An enemy can also use a ranged weapon, provided he is adjacent to the target. Invisible: An invisible creature gains a +2 bonus on attack rolls against sighted opponents, and ignores its opponents’ Dexterity, class, and dodge bonuses to Defense (if any). Panicked: A panicked creature must drop anything it holds and flee at top speed from the source of its fear, as well as any other dangers it encounters, along a random path. It cannot take any other actions. In addition, the creature takes a –2 penalty on all defense rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. If cornered, a panicked creature cowers and does not attack, typically using the total defense action in combat. A panicked creature can use special abilities to flee. Prone: An attacker who is prone has a –4 penalty on melee attack rolls and cannot use certain ranged weapons. A defender who is prone gains a +4 bonus to Defense against ranged attacks, but takes a –4 penalty to Defense against melee attacks. Shaken: A shaken character takes a –2 penalty on attack rolls, defense rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Sickened: The character takes a –2 penalty on all attack rolls, defense rolls, weapon damage rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Stunned: A stunned creature drops everything held, cannot take actions, takes a –2 penalty to Defense, and loses his Dexterity, class, and dodge bonus to Defense (if any). Suppressed: A suppressed character falls prone (unless behind improved cover) and cannot take actions for one round. ---- Category:Chapter Category:Grim -N- Gritty